a series of River11 oneshots
by datawolf39
Summary: The Doctor Who Boot Camp challege. I found it and wanted to give it a shot. they will be oneshots and as of now they are not connected to one another. Pick categories based on what most of them will be. I will put indivisual notes on the stories as warnings though.
1. InJustice

Injustice

"Hello Sweetie," River called with her usual cheerful greeting as she walked up to the console of the TARDIS after she had entered the blue box.

"Hi River," the Doctor sighed lacking in all his usually childishness as he began to poke at the buttons on the console lacking the usually maniac energy.

"Hi River," Amy said as she arrived in the control room.

"Hello Mother." River greeted her. ""What's wrong with the Doctor?"

"Oh don't worry about him. He's just sulking."

"What is he sulking about?" River asked not wanting to be left in suspense. She wanted to enjoy today and she couldn't do that if the Doctor was sulking.

"Oh we just left a planet where-" Amy started to say sarcastically only to be stopped by the Doctor.

"It was complete un called for. It was a definite **injustice**!" the Doctor said breathing hard with tears in his eyes.

"Sweetie, just tell me what happened."

"They took my bowtie River. Then they burned it on a bonfire! It wasn't hurting them and it was cool and they burned it! It was my favorite one too."

"They burned his bowtie?" River asked incredulously.

Amy shrugged. "They were illegal on that planet and anyway I have been trying to tell him that bowties are not cool but he never listens."

"Pond." The Doctor gasps as though he was unable to believe that Amy his sweet Amelia was capable of such slander.

River sighed. "Just this once," she said. Seconds later the Doctor was hopping around the TARDIS happily wearing a red fez.


	2. Unmasked

**A/N got a little more smut-like than I intended.**

Unmasked

"Why do I let you talk me into things like this?" the Doctor asked as he removed his tweed jacket.

"Because you love me," River responded not looking away as the Doctor undressed.

"Go get dressed River," The Doctor said.

"No need to be embarrassed Sweetie. I've seen it all before," she said with a smile but nevertheless she left the room so that she could get dressed for the masked ball.

Rory and Amy were out tonight so River thought that she would pop in and have her Doctor all to herself. She loved her parents but sometimes they were in the way. Then she remembered the ball (the one that Cinderella in all her incarnations was to be based off of) and she thought were better to go on a date with her husband.

Both of them left the TARDIS separately and went out to the party.

The Doctor was bored fairly quickly because River had forbidden him to dance at any party that he attended with her.

Soon enough though, he spotted her over in the corner talking to the prince. She of course was gorgeous in her dress and he knew that she was even more gorgeous without the dress. Thinking thoughts like that he knew that it was time to head back to the TARDIS.

Abandoning his mask he strode up to her and pressed himself close to her.

She removed her mask and with a predatory gleam in her eyes she said "_Hello Sweetie_."


	3. Take me with you

**A/N kinda sad. **

Take me with you

The Doctor didn't sleep often. That was in part from fear of dreaming. But sometimes even a Time Lord needed rest and that time just happened to be now. After he had seen Rory and Amy off to bed for the night he tinkered with the TARDIS before turning in himself.

Tonight he had a nightmare. But it was worse than the usually because this one was actually a memory. It was the memory that that he had of River from his previous incarnation except this time he didn't manage to save her in the computer.

His tenth self didn't know just how deep the bond was between the two of them was but his current self did know and couldn't help but feel anguish that was almost as deep as the guilt he felt about Galifrey.

"Take me with you!" He screamed to whatever was left of the woman that he knew as River.

"Take me too." He pled with the cosmos before he broke down sobbing both in dream and in reality.


	4. Contagious

**A/N the mandatory sickfic**

Contagious

The Doctor felt awful. He was sure that he was dying he had to be to feel this crappy. He wondered if he would regenerate from this. That would be pathetic and he hadn't had his eleventh for that long yet.

When he woke up (he was sure that he hadn't slept but the fact that he woke up contradicted that) he was being tended to by River. Well at first he thought that she was an angel but then he saw the gun that had murdered a lot of his hats and he knew that it was River.

"River," He croaked. "You can't be here I'm sure whatever I have is **contagious** and…" But he was cut off by a sharp look from River.

"You know that it is useless to argue with me Sweetie. I always win."

The Doctor nodded. 'River' was an accurate name for the woman he mused in his fever foggy brain. She certainly was a force of nature.


	5. Five minute until midnight

Five Minutes until Midnight

"Doctor get in here its five 'til midnight!" Amy yelled.

The Doctor ran in and sat on the couch in between River and Rory.

The television was showing a winter wonderland and it was also showing a count down timer. There was less than ten seconds left of the year. Of course time was relative when traveling in time but that was not the point. This year was one of the only ones that Amy and Rory had spent on Earth for it's entirety and that was something to celebrate.

"Happy New Year!" they called together.

Then the Doctor kissed River. It was a fast kiss since he didn't really relish the idea of being skewered with by a sword.


	6. Pride

Pride

"This is ridiculous Doctor," River said as she gripped the mane in front of her tighter.

"But it is fun." The Doctor grinned. "Plus lions are cool," The man said as though he was imparting some sagely words of wisdom.

The lion beneath him growled.

"You're welcome," the Doctor said to his mount because he of course spoke lion. Soon they were in the lion's den surrounded by the pride.

_Meanwhile on the right side of the glass at the zoo_

"He's your friend," Rory said

"She your daughter," Amy shot back.

Then they both looked at one another and sighed they had such an odd family.


	7. Emptiness

Emptiness

The TARDIS was empty except for her thief. She was concerned though because when her thief was alone for to long he tended to express the darker side of himself that he pushed away when he had a companion.

The TARDIS knew that there was something that she could do for her beloved thief and so she activated a program that would call someone that could make her thief happy.

Three seconds later an elegantly dressed River was standing next to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled. "Hello River."

"You've been doing the 'lonely god thing again haven't you?" She said.

The Doctor knew that he was in trouble because she hadn't done her usual greeting and decided to run for his life.

The TARDIS hummed contently.


	8. Daydream

**A/N I Don't like this one that much but it's all I could come up with and I want to go to the next prompt since I want to do them in order.**

Daydream

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked staring at the Doctor. The time-lord was completely still but he was standing at the TARDIS console.

"Don't know," Rory said waving his hands in front of the Doctor's face. "One second he's talking a mile a minute about a time that he visited Raxacoricofallapatorius and how bad the food was and then all of a sudden he just stopped and he has been frozen like that for the last eleven minutes."

"Don't worry Dad," River said catching her parents off guard since they hadn't even known that she was on the TARDIS. "He's Daydreaming."

"What do you mean? He looks more like someone in a coma."

"He was remembering the past too clearly he'll snap out of it soon enough."

"What if he doesn't?" Rory asked.

"I'll kiss him," River replied. "It works in fairytales."


	9. All good things

All good things must come to an end

It was raining and a man, or what seems to be a man, turns up in the graveyard. He is wearing a black suit but the effect is ruined by the red fez that is on top of his head. He bends down at a grave and pats the headstone while a few tears drip from his eyes.

"Doctor this is taking things far too far." Amy complained.

"Quiet Pond," The Doctor hushed her. "All good things must come to an end my friend," He said patting the stone once more.

"What is he mourning this time?" River said as she walked into the TARDIS's graveyard room.

"His first bowtie , the one he stole from the hospital, finally is unusable and he's making such a fuss."

"Oh if you think this is bad you should have seen the funeral that his fourth gave his first scarf when it perished."

Amy rolled her eyes.


	10. things are different now

Things are different now

The lonely god hopping across the galaxy in his magic box was a story that all the kids enjoyed. They said that he was not a man but that he was the last of what had once been a great race of time travelers. But that was only a myth and while it may have had some grounding in some fact the Doctor and his magic box were nothing but a fairytale.

There was no savior of the worlds.

"He does exist you know," a woman with golden hair said after she heard the Teller recount the story of the Doctor and the magic box.

"How would you know?" Someone asked.

The woman didn't answer but all in attendance could read the truth it was easy for the race of empaths to feel the emotions that ran off of her in waves. First there was love so intense that it set quite a few to blushing and then there was sadness so deep that they felt they could drown.

Neither emotion was expressed outwardly by the blond woman but all of the people in attendance knew that she had not lied to them and that a tragedy had occurred for what else could keep such a strong love apart.

**A/N sorry this took so long i lost my flash and then up and forgot to update. But I'm back now. also sorry for the sad note of this chap the prompt isn't even all that sad but for some reason this is what came out of it.**


	11. Forgive and Forget

Forgive and forget

It was morning. Well Amy and Rory were awake and hungry for the first meal of the day so they just called it morning there really was no telling with the TARDIS while in the time vortex. But after a while you became accustomed to the wibbly wobbliness of space and time.

When they got to the kitchen they found the Doctor sitting on the floor. He was huddled over something that neither of them could quite see from where they stood. They also could hear whimpers coming from him.

"Doctor?" Rory asked with concern evident in his voice.

The time lord jerked his head up. "Amy, Rory you need to learn to control you're daughter!" The Doctor cried. "She ate the last jammy dodger in the TARDIS!" he took a breathe and sniffled. "Then she had the nerve to put the package back just to taunt me."

"Doctor you have a time machine. It's not like you can't go and buy more."

"That's beside the point Pond." The Doctor said still mourning for his beloved snack. He knew that while he would forgive River, since he knew just how she would make it up to him, and didn't just make his hearts beat faster, he would never forget this. She would curse the day that she ate his snack he swore it.

Around them the TARDIS sighed. That thief of hers could be so petty sometimes.


End file.
